YO SOY ISABELLA VALENTINA VULTURI
by Clara Cullen Potter
Summary: bella es adoptada por los Vulturis después de que los Cullen se van. que pasara cuando Edward regrese y se entere que bella tiene otra pareja
1. Chapter 1

Portada

Mi nombre es, Isabella Valentina Vulturi, y soy la vampira más poderosa de todos, fui adoptada por Aron y Suspilcia como hija, ya que cuando me encontraron yo ya no tenía a nadie y a ellos les hacía falta una hija.

Han pasado 30 años desde que el me dejo, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida ya que cuando fui encontrada, no recordaba casi nada. Pero desde que vivo en Volterra no lo pienso con tanta frecuencia ya que gracias a mi nuevo compañero y familia, él y lo que viví antes es parte del pasado.

Fui convertida a los 3 meses por mi propia decisión, desde entonces soy un vampiro.


	2. Chapter 2 UNA NUEVA VIDA

**OLA A TODOS BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE LA LEYERAN...BUENO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER, Y LA HISTORIA ES MÍA ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.**

Una vida nueva

POV Aron

Estaba rumbo al lugar donde nunca pensé en ir, Forks, desde que tengo existencia en el mundo vampírico he tenido todo bueno casi todo, encontré al amor de mi vida, pero nunca encontré el cariño de un hijo.

Al llegar al pueblo decidimos ir hacia la casa que un tiempo atrás aviamos mandado remodelar.

Por lo que sabia no podíamos casar humanos lo cual me fastidiaba, no me gustaba la dieta que mi querido amigo Carlisle había inventado, pero si quería unas vacaciones tranquilas tenía que hacer el esfuerzo.

Una mañana salí con Suspilcia mi esposa a dar un paseo por el bosque cuando de repente vi a una chica tirada en el suelo de un hermoso prado.

-¿estará muerta?- decía mi esposa aterrada.

-no – le conteste – sigue con vida, es cucha su corazón-

Cuando termine la frase me di cuenta que mi mujer se estaba acercando a la chica.

-amor creo que debes ver esto- me dijo.

Al acercarme vi mas a la chica era no muy alta, su cabello era café y largo, su piel era blanca con un toque cremoso, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que en su apariencia de una adolecente mayor de los 16 años.

Dentro de mi sentí una extraña atracción hacia la chica, no solo por su olor tan dulce ya que era verdaderamente atrayente, si no como el de un padre protector, el padre del que siempre he querido ser.

En eso la chica empezó a reaccionar.

-que…donde… ¿dónde es estoy?-pregunto la chica viendo hacia todos lados y deteniéndose en nosotros.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-nos pregunto-pero ¿Dónde estoy?-nos dijo con desesperación

-mi nombre es Aron y ella es mi esposa Suspilcia.-le dije-y estas en Forks, pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte.

-mmmm… yo soy Isabella… pero no me acuerdo de lo demás- eso me dejo sin aliento.

-¿Cómo? No te acuerdas de nada de nada-le pregunte.

-no… solo recuerdo "será como si nunca hubiera existido"- eso me confundió.

-¿y recuerdas quien te dijo eso?- le pregunto mi esposa.

Ella se quedo pensando un poco

–Edward – dijo entonces levanto la mano y vi en su muñeca lo que era la mordida de un vampiro.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- dije apuntando a su muñeca.

Ella observo su muñeca por un rato mientras sus dedos jugaban con la cicatriz.

-no lo recuerdo, pero díganme ¿ustedes son algo de mi?-nos pregunto, yo solo voltee a ver a mi mujer quien a velocidad vampírica hablo.

-amor esta es la oportunidad podemos tener una hija- me dijo con la mirada llena de esperanza.

Una hija, esa era lo que quería; tener una familia de la cual pudiera velar y al ver a Isabella, veía que la oportunidad era única.

-si Isabella nosotros somos tus padres.-le dije.

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3 EXPLICACIONES

**OLA BUENO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES**

Explicaciones

-si Isabella nosotros somos tus padres.-le dije.

POV Aron

Después de eso nos llevamos a Isabella a casa, donde le inventamos una historia.

_FLASBLACK_

Regresa vamos del bosque con Isabella tomada de la mano de su "mama".

-y ¿podrían decirme algo de mí vida?-nos pregunto apenada.

-mmm déjame ver,-le dije en voz seria-tu nombre es Isabella Valentina Vulturi tienes 17 años y eres hija única.-le conteste lo más rápido posible, y el nombre de Valentina era porque mi esposa siempre quería que se llamara así.

-gracias papa y a ti mama- me dijo.

Papa esa era la palabra mas hermosa que había escuchado.

-Aron ¿crees que debemos decirle lo de los vampiros?- me pregunto Suspilcia a velocidad vampírica y emocionada.

-en casa-le conteste de la misma forma.

_FIN DEL FLASBLACK_

Cuando llegamos a casa sentamos a Isabella en la sala para poder decirle el secreto.

-hija hay algo que debes saber-le dije seriamente.

La vi ponerse nerviosa y abrasar a Suspilcia.

-¿Qué cosa padre?- me pregunto.

-hija tu ya lo sabías pero con este accidente creo que te lo debes saber de nuevo- le dijo Suspilcia.

-¿saber qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-veraz nosotros vivimos en Volterra, Italia, junto con tus tíos, Marcus, y Cayo, y sus esposas…hija nosotros tenemos un secreto el cual nunca debes revelar…- No sabía como decirle lo de los vampiros.

-¿yo ya sabía el secreto?-pregunto algo confundida.

-si- contesto Suspilcia.

-entonces lo guardare como siempre lo he hecho- dijo muy decidida.

-hija…nosotros…somos…vampiros.-le dije con delicadeza.

En su rostro mostraba sorpresa, pero lo que más me sorprendía era que no había miedo en su rostro.

-Va…vampiros-dijo sorprendida.

-si… ¿no tienes miedo?-le pregunto Suspilcia.

-no, porque debería tenerlo ustedes son mi familia y los amo como tal- digo con cariño en su voz – ¿también tío Marcus y tío Cayo son vampiros? – nos pregunto.

-Si hija-dijo Suspilcia.

-y hay mas, también somos los reyes de los vampiros, por lo tanto tu eres la princesa, y tenemos reglas, también tenemos la guardia de vampiros los cuales se encargan de deshacerse de los vampiros problemas o los que han revelado nuestro secreto a los humanos - le conté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿y…su dieta?- dijo. Esto es a lo que le temía.

-hay 2 tipos de dieta hija, una es la común, la de cazar humanos, y la otra fue hecha un muy buen amigo...Carlisle, la cual consiste en cazar animales.-le conté.

-¿Cuál es la que ustedes siguen?-eso si no lo quería decir.

-he he pues… nosotros-ya no sabía cómo decirle la dieta que seguíamos.

-hija tu sabias que nosotros seguíamos la dieta de los vampiros tradicionales…nosotros cazamos humanos-le dijo su mama tomándola de las manos.

Isabella se quedo pensante y luego reacciono.

-¿cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?-pregunto.

Me quede pensante, tenía que conseguir papeles falsos para Isabella, y averiguar cosas de ella.

-mínimo como un una semana Isabella-dije.

-mama me puedes mostrar mi habitación.-dijo, no sé cómo pero se veía feliz.

-claro hija y mañana si quieres vamos de compras-dijo Suspilcia muy emocionada.

-claro mama, hasta mañana papa- dijo, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

POV Suspilcia

Una hija, eso quería y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de tenerla no la voy a dejar escapar.

Después de acostar a Isabella y desearle buenas noches baje a velocidad vampírica y me senté junto a mi marido.

-¿qué vamos hacer si recupera la memoria?-le pregunte angustiada

-no lo hará la transformaremos antes que eso ocurra- me dijo muy decidido.

-y ¿sobre su familia y todo lo que ella vivió?- le pregunte.

-mañana mismo me pondré a averiguar y a borrar todo lo que pueda, y si tiene familia… la aremos pasar por muerta, de eso no hay duda- me dijo muy seriamente.

QUE TAL MEREZCO REVIEW POR FAVOR COMENTEN MUCHO MUCHO SI.


	4. Chapter 4 EL INICIO DE UNA VIDA PERFECTA

**OLA BUENO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES**

El inicio de una vida perfecta

-mañana mismo me pondré a averiguar y a borrar todo lo que pueda, y si tiene familia… la aremos pasar por muerta, de eso no hay duda- me dijo muy seriamente.

POV BELLA

"será como si nunca hubiera existido" eso era lo único que recodaba, pero también el nombre de Edward me tenía muy angustiada.

Después de que papa me recordara un poco de mi vida pasada, yo solo quería ser feliz y tratar de tener la "vida" que tenia.

Esa mañana mama me fue a despertar.

-buenos días mama- le dije.

-buenos días cariño; ¿lista para nuestra salida de compras?- no se porque pero eso me aterraba.

-he…si mama pero ¿a mí me gustaban las compras?- le pregunte, ella con cara de sorpresa me contesto.

-si hija ¿Por qué preguntas?- me dijo.

-es que cuando dijiste compras me dio un poquito de miedo-le conteste a penada.

-no te preocupes hija; anda toma un baño y baja a desayunar para luego poder irnos.- me dijo dejándome una muda de ropa en la cama.

Después de darme un baño, ponerme la ropa deportiva que mama me había dado.

(Ropa deportiva de bella en mi perfil)

Me seque el cabello me lo deje suelto, me puse un poco de rubor y baje a desayunar.

Cuando llegue a la cocina vi en la mesita un vaso de leche y un poco de fruta.

-¿Dónde está papa?- le pregunte a mama antes de meterme un bocado de fruta a la boca.-

-En su despacho hija, el nos va a acompañar a comprar ropa y todo lo que necesite, pero antes tiene que arreglar ciertas cosas-me dijo mientras yo comía mi desayuno.

POV Aro

Tenía que comunícame con uno de los más reconocidos falsificadores Alan Wilde. Después de comunicarme con y darle los datos de Isabella, Salí del despacho.

-¿donde están las mujeres de mi vida?- pregunte entrando a la sala.

-por aquí, papa- dijo Isabella poniéndose de pie.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Suspilcia agarrando su bolsa.

Salimos de la casa y nos encaminamos a la Jeep que había comprado el día que llegamos.

I vamos rumbo hacia el centro comercial que estaba en Seattle ya que el que estaba en Forks estaba casi vacío; al pasar por la comandancia al cace a escuchar a dos personas hablando.

_- no lo sé, el jefe Charlie está demasiado preocupado por su hija, según lo que dijo era que no había llegado a dormir y que todas sus casas estaban en su lugar y su teléfono también- _ dijo uno de los hombres.

-_lo sé, también mando pegar por todos lados carteles con fotos de ella por todos lados, hasta la gente de la Push la está buscando por los bosques-_dijo el otro hombre.

Eso me inquieto "su hija" que tal si Isabella era su hija eso no lo podía permitir.

Entonces pise el acelerador, al llegar al centro comercial Suspilcia saco a Isabella de la camioneta y se la llevo de tienda en tienda, ya pasadas de las 2 de la tarde tuvimos que parar para que Isabella pudiera pasar a comer algo y descansar. Después de otras 2 horas tuvimos que regresar a casa todos apretados, ya que llevábamos más de 50 bolsa y eso era la mitad, atrás de nosotros venia un taxi con otras 40 bolsas.

Al llegar a casa Suspilcia mando a nuestra hija a que fuera a desempacar todo lo que habían comprado mientras ella les preparaba la comida. Yo por mi parte me fui al despacho para poder comunicarme con mis hermanos.

PVO Cayo

Estaba sentado viendo las noticias que la secretaria me había traído, cuando de repente entro una video llamado.

-¿¡Aro!?- dije sorprendido.

-Hola hermano, ¿cómo esta todo por allá?- me pregunto.

-bien, todo está normal, es como si tu estuvieras aquí.-le dije divertido.

-oye tengo que decirte algo-me dijo algo nervioso, cosa que era raro.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-le pregunte.

-tengo una hija-me dijo, en ese instante quede en shock.

QUE LA TA DEJEN MAS COMENTARIOSSSSSSSS PLISSSSSS NOS LEEMOS MAS TARDE


	5. Chapter 5 LA HISTORIA DE ISABELLA

**OLA BUENO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES**

LA HISTORIA DE ISABELLA

-tengo una hija-me dijo, en ese instante quede en shock.

POV CAYO

-¡¿una hija?!- dije impresionado.

-se que no es lo que te esperabas, pero llego la oportunidad.- me dijo.

-¿la oportunidad?- le pregunte

-si mira lo que paso es que…-Y así me conto la historia de cómo encontraron a Isabella.- y si le asimos creer que era nuestra hija- me explico.

-no pues por lo que me contaste… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- le dije.

-gracias hermano. Bueno también me comunico porque regresamos en una semana, y quiero que arreglen una de las habitaciones superiores; también para que le cuentes la historia que al rato te envió a los de la guardia.-me dijo.

-claro hermano.- le dije y con eso nos despedimos.

POV ARO

Estaba en mi escritorio escribiendo la "vida" de Isabella para que mi hermano Cayo, se la leyera a los de la guardia.

(Historia)

Nombre: Isabella Valentina Vulturi.

LE GUSTA QUE LE DIGAN: ISA

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de abril de 1997

Actividades favoritas: leer y escuchar música clásica.

Historia: Bella nació en Volterra, casi no convivía con la guardia por sus estudios es un poco tímida pero a la vez alegre.

Cuando termine la "historia" se la mande a Cayo.

Después de enviar el mensaje, recordé la conversación que había escuchado sobre la hija del tal Charlie.

Sali de la casa y me puse a buscar esos supuestos carteles que habían pegado.

Después de casi 1 hora de buscar por fin pude encontrarlo y no lo podía creer el volante que estaba pegado en un poste tenia la foto de MI hija.

Ya enfadado empecé a arrancar todos los volantes que encontraba a mi paso, cuando ya estaba seguro que no quedaba ninguno, me adentre a un callejón y les prendí fuego.

Ella era mi hija y no la iba a perder.

LES GUSTO BUENO DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEW


End file.
